Not so Bothersome in the End
by The Stitched Ninja
Summary: In the end, it hadn't been as bothersome. He'd gladly do it again...anything to get his Gaara. Maybe that was what was so troublesome after all? Shika/Gaa Yaoi/BL Slight fluff


Disclaimer: I own nothing really…

Disclaimer: I own nothing really….which is sad, for there would be more yaoi if I did…but I don't. lets move on.

AN: I just got the idea for this one night and wrote it up, now I'll post it. It's one of my favorite pairings; don't ask me why it just is. I can't get enough of it! But, sadly, it's rare so I never seem to be able to read about it! There needs to be more Shika/Gaara love people!

Pairing: Shika/Gaa….or Shikaara…..however you want to put it, it's the same thing! Lol

Status: One-Shot, complete

Warnings: Yaoi, One-Shot (lol, yes I consider that to be a warning), Mention of sexual relations

Rating: at least PG-13, maybe more…I don't know

Title: Not so Bothersome in the End

He should have realized the truth. Considering that he was a genius, he knew he should have realized the truth, but he didn't.

No, instead he allowed himself to be blinded by everything around him, refusing to see the truth.

Sighing, Shikamaru looked to his right where his love was sleeping, finally. Leaning over him, gazing at him, it was a wonder why it took Shikamaru so long to finally realize that it had been Gaara.

It has always been Gaara.

Even since the exams, it had been Gaara that he had to watch out for the most. Shikamaru looked back and realized that he always watched Gaara. Of course, at the time he told himself that it was because he was afraid the red head would kill him, but now he also saw that he actually liked looking at him.

After he realized Gaara wasn't going to snap and kill everyone, Shikamaru still watched him. He told himself that he just wanted to make sure Gaara didn't make a recession in his "recovery" and after that he wanted to just watch out for his girl friends baby brother.

And man, had that been so troublesome?

The whole situation had been so troublesome, really.

But, then again, looking over at Gaara Shikamaru realized that he wouldn't have had it turn out any other way.

Shikamaru had been dating Temari, trying to fill in the spot he didn't realize was for Gaara, when he had heard the news that Gaara had died.

All at once Shikamaru had felt as if he was going to die. His heart skipped several beats at once, and all he could think of was to get to Sunagakure as quickly as possible. He had to get there and see for himself!

Luckily, Tsunade understood somehow and gathered him with the team to go there.

Shikamaru had played everything off as if he didn't care, as if he thought it all was too bothersome to even worry about, but that was betraying his true thoughts. In reality he was blinded with worry, and pushed himself to get to Suna in record timing.

Temari was the first person he sought out when his team got there, and strangely she acted normal. It was as if her baby brother hadn't just been murdered. Needless to say this had made him more than mad—that was until Gaara walked into the room.

The red head had been talking to Naruto when he walked into the room. Naruto was talking up a storm beside him, but Gaara didn't seem to mind, even nodded once in a while.

Konoha's shadow ninja stilled completely, just staring at the red head as everything seemed to unclouded and he realized something.

Shikamaru was in love with his girlfriends little brother, Gaara.

Suddenly, at that moment, Gaara turned to Shikamaru, staring at him. Shikamaru dared not move as the red head stared at him with those hard teal eyes. For a long moment they just stayed like that, maybe too long a moment, because after a while Temari was trying to get Shikamaru's attention and the shadow Nin wouldn't budge.

Then, shockingly, Gaara's eyes softened on Shikamaru, and he even smiled slightly at him before allowing Naruto to lead him out of the room to wherever they had been going.

"What happened?" Shikamaru turned to glare at Temari. True, she didn't deserve to be barked at, but right then he wasn't really in a forgiving mood. Someone had said Gaara was dead, and yet there he was. Someone would have to be held accountable for having worried him.

It was all too troublesome, really.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard Gaara was dead."

"Oh! About that!" Temari scoffed, quickly explaining how Gaara did in fact die, but was resurrected thanks to some old bat.

"So he'll be able to sleep now?" Shikamaru thought quickly, so he wouldn't be overwhelmed by all the information that was being thrown at him.

For a moment Temari seemed to think about it, "Yeah, by theory I guess he can…"

It was much later that, unfortunately, before Shikamaru was able to find Gaara alone, and when he did the shadow Nin couldn't stop himself when he put his arms around the red head, which was shockingly allowed.

"Shikamaru?" Gaara had whispered, looking up at the other uncertainly, placing his hands on Shikamaru's elbows as his to steady him.

Gaara had always been on the short side, so it was no wonder that he had to look up at Shikamaru.

"You know, by theory, you can go to sleep now." Shikamaru informed, refusing to allow Gaara to step out of his arms.

"Yes, I know."

There was a tense moment as the two stared at each other, as if waiting to see who would make the first move.

"Then sleep with me." Shikamaru suddenly said, unembarrassed at all.

Gaara blinked owlishly up at Shikamaru, as if trying to understand, before eventually nodding, "Yeah, alright…about time you asked."

And that had been that. Temari was pissed the next day when she went to get her little brother for breakfast and found her boyfriend in bed with him. They had broken up an hour later (it would have been sooner, but Temari was female, after all). Shikamaru and Gaara officially became a couple, and as strangely as it might have been they worked well for each other.

Gaara was quiet and didn't talk much, which worked well for Shikamaru who never cared enough. Gaara hardly ever slept, but was taking "lessons" from Shikamaru and so that was taking care of its self. They actually had quite a few things in common…and the sex was great.

Who knew Gaara could bend that way?

With those thoughts, Shikamaru forced himself out of his flash back to once more look over at the red head, only to find said Kazekage staring at him.

"Done?"

"You could have brought me back." Shikamaru grumbled, settling down to sleep finally, hardly even noticing now when Gaara snuggled up to him, one arm around his chest.

"I figured you would have come back eventually." Gaara muttered, lightly drawing shapes into Shikamaru's chest. "Find anything of interest?"

"Hn, so troublesome, not really." Shikamaru grumbled, just enjoying the time where Gaara actually let his guard down enough to talk so freely with him.

"Then you should go to sleep, and in the morning we'll have sex." Gaara said bluntly before falling asleep once again.

Shikamaru realized that their relationship may not be perfect, but it was theres and they worked well together. That was it, end of story. It was too bothersome to think more into it after that.

So with that conclusion, and the thought of sex when he woke up next, Shikamaru fell asleep, holding Gaara closely to him in his sleep.


End file.
